Memories
by GryffindorEnchantress93
Summary: Hermione looks back over the day Draco died and tells her daughter a truth that she has held in for 12 years.


_Memories_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters only the plot bunnies that helped with this and Natalie. I also don't own the song Memories it belongs to Within Temptation. I advise youto listen to the song while reading the story.

* * *

_ In this world you tried_

_ Not leaving me alone behind_

_ There's no other way_

_ I'll pray to the gods let him stay_

_ The memories ease the pain inside,_

_ Now I know why_

"Draco, come on. You have to wake up. I can't lose you ," Hermione cried over and over, begging him not to leave. "You can't leave me. You can't leave us," she said referring to her large stomach.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you torturing me like this? Haven't I suffered enough? But apparently you like torturing people that have done nothing but good deeds?!" she yelled to the gods above.

If only she hadn't let him leave. If only she had been able to save him.Maybe then she wouldn't be where she was; sitting alone in the kitchen of the Malfoy Manor. She was only alone because her daughter, Natalie Marie Malfoy, was still sleeping. They had a daughter together... and he had left her. He left her because he wanted to fight in the war and she wouldn't let him. That's why he left in the dead of night. But she had caught him.

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments_

_Imagine you'd be here._

_All of my memories keep you near,_

_Your silent whispers, silent tears_

He had made her a promise that night, to find his way back to her and to their child. He did make his way back, but he was barely alive. And that night, he left her for good, but not before telling her that he loved her more than anything else and that he would always be there in her memories. Memories that would always be there. Memories of them, but none with their child. No memories of their future life.

_Made me promise I'd try_

_To find my way back in this life_

_I hope there is a way_

_To give me a sign you're okay_

_Reminds me again it's worth it all_

_So I can go home_

That night he made me promise something I knew I would never be able to keep, Hermione thought.

"Hermione, love, I need you to promise me that whatever happens, you have to move on. You have to provide a safe and stable home for our child," he said the life slowly leaving him. "And I defiantly need you to find someone to marry. Someone that will be able to support you. I need you to love again after I'm gone," he said. "Promise me, Hermione. Promise me you will fulfill my wishes and be able to live normally," Draco said pleadingly. "I Promise," she said although deep inside she knew no one would be able to replace him.

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments_

_Imagine you'd be here _

_All of my memories keep you near_

_Your silent whispers, silent tears_

The next thing she heard was him saying his last words "I'll always be near as long as you still have the memories of us." Then he was gone and she was left wondering why everyone hated her. First Dumbledore, her parents, and then Ron, the one everyone thought she would be with. And now the one she was with, her husband Draco Malfoy. But he was still with her. She could feel him at night laying beside her. And at his funeral, he was there sitting by her and laying in his casket at the same time.

There was only one person she could think of that felt as bad as she did that day. And that was Narcissa Malfoy. She now stays with Natalie and Hermione at the manor. The only reason she stays at the manor is because there are too many memories here for her to leave. Too many things that happened here. Too many wonderful and happy moments.

_Together in all these memories_

_I see your smile_

_All of the memories I hold dear_

_Darling, you know I'll love you_

_till the end of time_

Hermione will always love him even though he is no longer with her. Hermione will always have the memories. And she has something no one else will ever have; his love and his daughter. People tell her that she should move on. They say it's what he would want. They have no idea that it was what he wanted. But she can't move on. Not when he's always with her, watching her.

It has been 12 years since then and every year our daughter asks why I'm always sad on the day that marks his death. And every year I make up some excuse but this year she asks where her father is and I finally tell her the truth. She asks how I have managed throughout the years and I tell her...

"All of our memories keep him near."

* * *

Please Review :) 


End file.
